


Little of your time

by emda



Series: DBSK/JYJ Song Drabbles [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG, short fic, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Junsu just need time from Yunho… just a little time.Inspired by: Little of your time by Marron 5





	Little of your time

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/30). Expect super amateur writing.  
> Beta Reader: Milena

Junsu kept on gazing at a moving Yunho. He was getting frustrated because his lover seemed to forget that he even existed. He was getting mad of this perfect and oh so diligent leader. Jae patted your shoulder with an apologetic expression and muttered ‘He is just trying to do what he has to do’ and you nodded, but still it wasn’t enough. Yoochun sat beside Junsu and tried to get his mind and eyes away from the leader of DBSK, but left couple of minutes later more frustrated than Junsu himself for lack of concentration. Later came the youngest. He started to tease and tickle Junsu. With him it was so easy to be childish.

“Hyung?”

“What, Minnie?”

“Stop staring at Yunho hyung… it's getting scary. Besides, if your stare at him he can’t focus and finish quickly so he can be with you, so drop the stalker stare.”

Junsu giggled at the tenor of the group and thought for a moment about what he had just said. If that was right… IF he had that kind of power over Yunho, then he would certainly use it to amuse himself. Junsu kept staring, licking his lips when he knew Yunho was eyeing him. He started to do some stretching exercises making himself sure that Yunho can see a good piece of his round butt. It amused him how much the manager had to repeat a simple order to Yunho, how Yunho kept on bumping on chairs and once at the door. Junsu giggled every time Yunho stumbled over the hairstylists and backup dancers. If he knew teasing his lover would be this fun he would have done it months ago. Changmin was a genius, but Junsu wouldn't dare tell him: it would boost his self-esteem through the roof and no one would want to deal with that.

Later at night when the five arrived at the house and Jaejoong left with Changmin to their room and Yoochun left for the work room, Yunho sat beside Junsu.  
“What was that all about?” Junsu looked at his lover with a clueless expression. “What was what hyung?”  
Yunho let out an exasperated sigh. “Don’t give me that look Kim Junsu. You know what I’m talking about. What was all those po-poses an-and… and… and sexy pose and licking your lips?” Junsu smiled lightly at Yunho. “Oh that” “Yes, THAT. You know how hard was to concentrate while you were doing that, you know how hard it was for me to not go and grab you by your neck and kiss you right there in front of everyone, HUH?”  
Junsu giggled at the fuming Yunho, he found it cute how Yunho's nostrils flared with every hard breath, trying hard to control his anger. Junsu took his lover's face in his two hands. “Then pay me some attention, hyung, or you won’t concentrate anymore in anyplace. Just a little, please.” Yunho melted at Junsu’s request and nodded. He then leaned to meet Junsu’s lips, tasting him, finally taking what he had been craving all day long. Yunho squished Junsu’s butt and Junsu giggled. Yunho carried Junsu to their bedroom and kicked the door closed.

Oh My God!!!!

YUNNIE!!!!!!


End file.
